The mission of the Transgenic Mouse Facility at UC-lrvine is to facilitate the use of genetically modified mice in hypothesis-driven research by providing services for making, breeding, genotyping, importing, and preserving mouse strains. Our primary goal is to offer these services at the lowest possible cost while producing yields and outcomes that compare favorably with similar facilities at other academic institutions. We are in a strong position to assist in the development of in vivo mammalian models of cancer and to provide strains of mice that are critical to understanding the molecular basis of cancer.